High School Musical 3
by MeGaDeGFaN
Summary: This is my High School Musical 3 version. It has some new faces, new drama, and new amazingness.] Senior Year at East High after Winter Break and tensions are running high with new students, teachers, and the challenges that face our cast!
1. Act One

**THE WAY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SHOULD BE!**

Cast:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Mo'nique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Cassie Steele as Brenna Michaels

Johnny Depp as Mr. Binglah

Elijah Kelly as AJ Jackson

Jamie Lynn Spears as Allessandra De'ellacourt

Kate Winslet as Alyssa Blingah

**ACT ONE:**

**SCENE ONE:**

**Setting: Outside East High. The students are crowding around the doors.**

**Backround Music: Kelsi singing "You Are The Music In me" opening.**

**Camera Angle: Zooming over all the students flashes HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3. Zoom down into the students to the front of the herd.**

**Students: Troy and Gabriella are standing holding hands in the front of the herd. Chad is standing next to Troy flashing dirty looks at Taylor who is standing next to Gabriella. Behind them is all the East High Students.**

TROY

Its our last year here.

GABRIELLA

Our summer was crazy.

_Troy crosses to face Gabriella._

TROY

But we made it.

_Troy and Gabriella kiss._

CHAD

Get a room.

_Chad flashes Taylor a dirty look._

TAYLOR

Neanderthal.

CHAD

Smartass.

_A loud bell rang out over the students. The doors flew open and HURRAY came from the crowd. The all leaped into school. Sharpay and Ryan strutted. Ryan was saying his greetings and giving high fives to all of the wildcats. Sharpay just looked at him._

SHARPAY

Look at these freshman, Ryan.

RYAN

Hey dude.

SHARPAY

Ryan, aren't you listening?

RYAN

(Walking away with Jason)

Not really.

_Sharpay stomps her foot and keeps walking bumping into BRENNA._

BRENNA

Watch it.

SHARPAY

Excuse you? Who are you?

BRENNA

I'm Brenna. New here.

SHARPAY

(popping gum)

Well, get one thing straight. That board.

_Sharpay points to the drama board._

SHARPAY

Is mine. Got it?

_Brenna struts over and writes her name down. Sharpay gasps and storms off._

BRENNA

Whose in control now?

_Chad walks by._

BRENNA

(whisper)

Hello big boy.

_Brenna follows Chad shadly off. AJ walks in holding a folder as a bell rings._

AJ

CRAP!

_AJ runs off and the hall is completely silent._

END OF SCENE ONE

**SCENE TWO:**

**Setting: Mrs. Darbus' room filled with students.**

**Camera Angle: Surfing around the room to the back of the room.**

**Students: Most of the seniors are there. They sit attentively waiting.**

TROY  
Where's Darbus?

CHAD

I heard she was fired.

_The door to the back room opened and MR. BLINGAH walks into the classroom._

BLINGAH

Hello Class.

TROY  
Who are you?

BLINGAH

Mr. Blingah; the new drama studies teacher here.

SHARPAY

I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm a star, Mr. Blingah.

TAYLOR

What happened to Darbus?

BLINGAH

She was sent away.

_Class becomes emorsed in side chatter._

JASON  
Where was she sent away?

BLINGAH

Mental hospital. Now, I realize I'm new along with two other students. AJ Jackson and Brenna Michaels.

BRENNA

Hey. I'm Brenna Michaels.

CHAD

(Loud Whisper)

Hottie.

_The class laughed. Taylor's mouth dropped._

AJ

(moon walks to the front of the class)

I'm AJ. I'm here to lead the basketball team to victory.

CHAD

That would be my man Troy, dude, spots taken.

AJ  
We'll just see at tryouts.

_AJ throws basketball at Troy. Troy gives Chad a worried look._

GABRIELLA

I would just like to be the first to say. Welcome to East High.

_The class groaned. The bell rang and all filed out. As Ryan walked out he bumped into Mr. Blingah and dropped his books._

RYAN

Sorry.

BLINGAH

Don't be. Let me help.

_They both had their hand on one book and looked at eachother. Ryan quickly snatched the book and held it close to himself._

RYAN

I have to go.

BLINGAH

Alright.

END OF SCENE TWO

**SCENE THREE**

**Setting: East High Hallway.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Troy's locker.**

**Students: Troy and Gabriella walk in and stand at Troy's locker.**

TROY

This year is going to be big. No Darbus, New Students, along with the occasional lunch at Friendly's.

GABRIELLA

I'm worried for you, Troy. I need my basketball stud.

TROY

This AJ kid just said that to psych me out. I'll be fully on my game. But I gotta jet. I have Calc.

GABRIELLA

Alright. Bye.

_Gabrielle and Troy kissed as he ran off. Gabriella turned around and there stood AJ._

AJ  
Hello Gorgeous.

GABRIELLA

I prefer Gabriella. Thanks.

AJ  
Exotic.

GABRIELLA

So not exotic. Its just Spanish.

AJ  
Hola bella.

GABRIELLA

I know what you're doing. You're hitting on me because of Troy. You want to psych me out.

AJ

You think. Open your locker.

_Gabriella darted to her locker and opened it. Inside there was a note_.

GABRIELLA

Love letters are so old.

AJ

Read it later.

_AJ walked away. Gabriella looked at the letter and shoved it in her pocket._

GABRIELLA

He's such a creep.

_Gabriella turned around and there was Ryan. She hugged him._

RYAN

I missed you after the Lava Springs job ended.

GABRIELLA

We should have hung out.

RYAN

I've got to tell you something but you can't tell anyone.

_Taylor watches from around the corner._

GABRIELLA

Ryan you look worried! Everything OK?

RYAN

It'll be in two seconds. I'm gay.

GABRIELLA

Loud

WHAT?!

RYAN

Don't tell anyone.

GABRIELLA

I promise. We'll walk and talk about this to US HISTORY 2.

_They walked away holding history books._

END OF SCENE THREE

**SCENE FOUR**

**Setting: Mr. Blingah's Room.**

**Camera Angle: Start focus on Mr. Blingah giving a lecture and motion over the class.**

**Students: Sharpay and Ryan sit one in front of the other. Brenna sits in the front row smirking. The rest of the room is filled with random wildcats.**

BLINGAH

For this year's winter musical. We will not be doing an original composition. This year we will be doing, HAIRSPRAY!

_The class went into uproarious cheer._

SHARPAY

We all know which part I will get!

BRENNA

_Smirking_

Did you ever think someone else could be the fat, self concious mom?

SHARPAY

Excuse me?

BRENNA

You heard me.

RYAN

Guys, calm down.

SHARPAY

Well at least I didn't fly in from Sluttown.

BRENNA

You are never going to call me that again!

_Brenna got up and jogged to Sharpay and pulled her out of her chair by her hair. They started pulling hair, and clawing at each other. Ryan pulled them apart._

BLINGAH

This is theatre class. Save the scenes for the stage.

BRENNA

You better watch your back. You're gay brother won't be around forever.

_The bell rang. Sharpay looked at Ryan. Ryan looked upset._

SHARPAY

Ignore her, Ry.

RYAN

People who don't even know. They know.

SHARPAY

Well maybe its time you just own up and face fact. You're gay and you need to start being yourself.

_Sharpay was the last to leave. Ryan looked at his watch and snatched up his stuff._

BLINGAH

Ryan, are you alright?

RYAN

I'm fine. Why?

BLINGAH

Just wondering you seemed upset. Thanks for breaking up the fight.

RYAN

I wanted to learn from a great teacher.

BLINGAH

Get to your next class. Talk to me after school and I'll tell you what I was supposed to teach.

_Ryan walked out of the room. Mr. Blingah watched him leave._

_END OF SCENE FOUR._

**SCENE FIVE**

**Setting: Gym**

**Camera Angle: Centered on BBALL Team**

**Students: All team practicing. Coach Bolton walks in with AJ**

CHAD

Here's the competition.

TROY  
No worries.

BOLTON

Let's get to welcoming the newest person to try out, AJ Jackson.

AJ  
I'm here to dominate.

_Dribbles and shoots from half court._

TROY

_whisper_

Woah.

CHAD

You got this.

JASON

Don't worry about it.

BOLTON  
Son, get up here, AJ wants to be captain so he's gotta face off with you. Half court, boy.

_Troy walks half court dribbles, and shoots. He makes it._

AJ

_3 large steps back_

I got this.

_Slides the ball behind his back and shoots. He makes it._

JASON

You can do it Troy.

TEAM

Get'cha head in the game!

_Troy takes three steps and prays for two seconds. He shoots, and misses. The team groans._

BOLTON  
Troy, get'cha head in the game. You can beat him.

AJ  
Too bad I already won.

CHAD

He'll get another try.

AJ  
I've won!

JASON  
Shove it narbo.

TROY  
Guys I lost. Good luck on making captain. I'm hitting the showers.

_Troy walked toward the door starting to undress by stripping of his shirt._

AJ  
Ready to practice!

_The team looked at him dirtily._

_END OF SCENE FIVE_

**SCENE SIX**

**Setting: Door outside locker room.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Door**

**Students: You see Troy in the Door window. The doors fly open and he's very angry. The camera follows him as Gabriella walks down one way. She steps in front of them and he hugs her tightly.**

TROY  
I can never lose you.

GABRIELLA  
What's going on Troy?

TROY  
AJ made captain.

GABRIELLA

I'm sorry.

TROY

I'm done with team.

GABRIELLA  
You can't! What about scholarships and college?

TROY  
I have you. We can do the singing thing again.

GABRIELLA

I thought you hated to sing.

TROY  
Not with you, remember, kindergarten.

_Troy crosses and stands behind Gabrilla. He sticks his hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt._

GABRIELLA

You're so warm. I feel so safe.

_Troy pulls the letter our of Gabriella's pocket and looks at it._

TROY  
To Gabriella, Love AJ.

_Troy opened the letter and read it._

TROY

Since I saw you in homeroom two seconds ago. I knew you were going to be the one. The one I want. Forever. Meet me at 3 in the Cafeteria Lounge; reserved for teachers only. So Gabriella, what does this mean?

GABRIELLA

I didn't even open it.

TROY  
We're you going to?

GABRIELLA

NO!

TROY

Why'd you keep it?

GABRIELLA

I must have...stuffed it there by mistake.

TROY  
Whatever.

_Troy crumples it up and throws it at her feet._

TROY  
So much for us being back.

_Troy walked away punching lockers._

_END OF SCENE SIX._

**SCENE SEVEN**

**Setting: Mr. Blingah's Classroom**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Mr. Blingah erasing chalkboard but camera shifts toward door as...**

**Students: Ryan stumbles pushed in by Sharpay.**

BLINGAH  
Ryan, you actually came.

RYAN  
_Nervous_

Yeah. I'm here.

BLINGAH  
Well, what scene should we do first?

RYAN

_Sitting Down_

You can pick.

BLINGAH  
How about the lovemaking scene?

RYAN

_Akward_

Fine.

_Blingah opened the book and turned to the page and read aloud:_

BLINGAH

Terrence. Here in this woods tonight.

If they don't find us here.

I want my first to be with you.

RYAN  
But dearest Alexander we would banned

Exiled from our homes and familys.

BLINGAH  
I don't care about any of it.

_Blingah slammed his book shut._

BLINGAH  
And then there is alot of stage directions about sex between two males.

RYAN  
Mr. Blingah. I didn't need help. I wanted to see you.

_Ryan walked closer to him slowly. They both leaned in and akwardly kissed. The camera focuses on the door as CHAD walks by and sees._

_  
END OF SCENE SEVEN_

**SCENE EIGHT**

**SETTING: The Hallway. Empty.  
Camera Angle: Focused down the hall.  
Students: Chad enters from the right walking at a fast pace down the hall.**

CHAD  
I didn't just see that.

_He turns to face his locker._

CHAD  
Whatever just happened...I didn't just see Ryan kiss...what the hell?!

_He opens his locker. Troy enters running down the hall and screaming. He sees Chad and walks over. _

CHAD  
You aren't going to believe what I just saw.

TROY  
What?

CHAD  
Ryan was kissing Mr. Blingah.

_Kelsi entered in a hurry to get to musical auditions. Troy stopped her and looked at her. _

KELSI  
Hey Troy. Where's Gabriella?

TROY  
With AJ probably. Did you hear?

KELSI  
About what?

TROY  
Ryan kissed Mr. Blingah. Mum's the word.

_Troy vamped down the hallway. Kelsi ducked into the girls room. Inside was Taylor comforting Gabriella who was in tears. Sharpay was walking out of a bathroom stall.  
_  
KELSI  
What's wrong Gabriella?

GABRIELLA  
Troy dumped me over a note from AJ that I accidentally kept.

SHARPAY  
_Sarcastically_  
I'm so sorry Gabriella.

_Sharpay walked out of the bathroom. Kelsi sat on the row of sinks_.

KELSI  
You aren't going to believe what I just heard.

TAYLOR  
Spill it girl.

KELSI  
Ryan and Mr. Blingah we're kissing.

GABRIELLA  
Who told you that?

KELSI  
Troy.

GABRIELLA  
NO!

**SCENE NINE**

**Setting: Auditiorium  
Camera Angle: Following Ryan in.  
Students: People are scattered across auditorium. Mr. Blingah sits in front. Ryan walks in and people stare at him.**

RYAN  
What'd I do?

SHARPAY  
Ry, you're late. The auditions.

RYAN  
Sorry I got hung up.

BOY  
By who? Mister Well Hung.

_The entire auditorium laughed. Sharpay looked around desperately. Ryan ran into the hall. Sharpay followed. Gabriella ran and hid behind a row of lockers._

RYAN  
Why are they laughing?

SHARPAY  
Did you kiss Mr. Blingah?

RYAN  
Yes, Shar, it was so magical.

_Ryan looks at her blankly._

RYAN  
How'd you know?

SHARPAY  
Chad saw and told Troy, and Troy told Kelsi, and Kelsi told Taylor, Gabriella, and myself.

RYAN  
This can't be happening.

_Gabriella came out from behind the lockers._

GABRIELLA  
It is. I couldn't believe it myself.

RYAN  
You guys are here for me though.

SHARPAY and GABRIELLA  
Totally.

_They strut themselves back into the auditorium._

BLINGAH  
Brenna!

_Brenna sings and dances._

GABRIELLA  
She's good.

RYAN  
Really good.

SHARPAY  
Nobody steals my show.

_Fade into black._

_END OF SCENE NINE_

**SCENE TEN**

**Setting: Cafeteria  
Camera Angle: Focused on the Drama Club table.  
Students: Kelsi, Ryan, and a few other students sit working in notebooks. Sharpay stands over the railing and cowers over the cliques below.**

SHARPAY  
This is not what I want. This is not what I--

RYAN  
Shar! We did that last year.

SHARPAY  
I know. That girl has got me all confused.

KELSI  
Maybe you're like Snaps Ortega on Bel-Air when she suddenly...

SHARPAY  
This is hatred not sexual tension.

BOY  
Maybe you're distracted about the rumors with Ryan.

RYAN  
Those rumors aren't true.

GIRL  
Troy Bolton wouldn't lie like that.

_Brenna approaches and the table and goes to sit._

SHARPAY  
This is for serious drama club members only.

BRENNA  
I'm very serious about getting Amber in this production. Besides your audition blew chunks.

RYAN  
Excuse me? Our audition was flawless!

SHARPAY  
Ryan, you're not helping the fight against the gay rumors.

RYAN  
Sorry.

BRENNA  
You're just a has been who has never been.

_Sharpay jumped out of her chair and pushed Brenna until she hit the railing, but kept pushing. Brenna toppled over the railing and fell into a table below. Lying motionless. Everyone in the cafeteria ran toward her. Mr. Blingah rushes to check pulse and scene of action. Sharpay still was looking down in shock of what she had just done._

BLINGAH  
We need an ambulance! Now!

_END OF SCENE TEN_

**SCENE ELEVEN**

**Setting: Outside East High. Brenna is being rolled into an ambulance.  
Camera Angle: Behind ambulance watching them load Brenna on. Camera turns to focus on the students.  
Students: Sharpay is out in front crying. Ryan is comforting her. Mr. Blingah looks at Ryan and their eyes meet. They both look away. Everyone is crowded around Sharpay.**

SCHOOL REPORTER  
Did you mean to kill her?

SHARPAY  
I killed her?

SCHOOL REPORTER  
That is what no...

PRINCIPAL  
This interview is over. Sharpay my office, now. The rest of you, back to lunch!

_The students all file into the school. The Principal leads Sharpay to his office. Her parents are sitting there._

PRINCIPAL  
Have a seat, Sharpay.

_Sharpay sits._

MS. EVANS  
What is all the hubbaloo about?

PRINCIPAL  
Today, you're daughter killed one of our students.

SHARPAY  
I didn't mean to kill her, even push her at that. She provoked me.

PRINCIPAL  
It doesn't change what happened, Miss Evans.

MR. EVANS  
How much will it take for this to go away and for Sharpay to get her life back?

PRINCIPAL  
A girls life was taken, Mr. Evans, this doesn't just go away.

SHARPAY  
I didn't mean to do it! Seriously.

PRINCIPAL  
Accident or not you need to accept the consequences.

MS. EVANS  
It is the first day of the new term. Consequences can wait another three months.

PRINCIPAL  
Ms. Evans, we need to follow this now.

MR. EVANS  
My daughter didn't mean to do it so she doesn't deserve consequences.

PRINCIPAL  
Yes she does.

SHARPAY  
Mr. Takiyama what are the consequences?

PRINCIPAL  
Sharpay is expelled from East High.

_Sharpay felt her eyes swell and started to cry. She ran out of the office. She leaned against the door and heard her parents arguing with the Principal. Sharpay ran out of the office._

SECRETARY  
Sharpay! Sharpay!

_Sharpay just kept running._

_END OF SCENE ELEVEN_

**SCENE TWELVE**

**Setting: Hallway  
Camera Angle: Focused on the middle of the hall.  
Students: Troy, Chad, and Jason are walking down the hall. Gabriella and Taylor are walking opposite going up the hallway. Sharpay is cleaning out her locker. Ryan is trying to console her. AJ is at his locker.**

TROY  
I can't believe Sharpay killed Brenna.

CHAD  
I can't believe she's getting expelled for it. It was not her fault.

_Troy and Gabriella's eyes meet across the hall. Troy shakes his head at her and looks away. Troy stops at his locker and flicks it open. The guys surrond him._

JASON  
Why not just beat AJ up?

CHAD  
Troy doesn't have to prove Gabriella is his. He already kicked her to the curb. I'm still worried about not being able to get to know the sexy newly dead chick.

TROY  
Jason is right.

_Chad and Jason look at eachother._

CHAD  
You can't do it. You'll get kicked off the team.

TROY  
I quit the team, remember?

JASON  
Just get AJ to punch first.

CHAD  
You can't seriously support this.

JASON  
Hello!! I suggested it.

TROY  
I'll see you guys in detention.

_Troy walked up to AJ. Camera switches to focus on Gabriella and Taylor across the hall._

TAYLOR  
I have a bad feeling.

GABRIELLA  
Why? They're just talking. Maybe they're friends.

TAYLOR  
Hello? Wake up! You're ex and the one that made you break up are talking. Some blood will be shed.

GABRIELLA  
Troy can do what he wants.

_Camera turns back to focus on AJ and Troy._

AJ  
Gabriella can choose between us.

TROY  
She's mine. Back off.

AJ  
You dumped her. She's open terriority.

TROY  
I still love her.

AJ  
Doesn't mean she does?

_Troy throws his stuff down and punches AJ. Soon its a brawl. Gabriella ran over and pulled Troy off AJ. Chad pulled AJ off. Mr. Blingah runs out of this room to the group._

BLINGAH  
My room now.

_They all disperse. Troy and AJ head to Blingah's room_

_END OF SCENE TWELVE_

**SCENE THIRTEEN**

**Setting: Ryan and Sharpay's bedroom.  
Camera Angle: Focused on Ryan and Sharpay's beds  
Students: Ryan and Sharpay are lying on their beds.**

SHARPAY  
Believe it Ry. I was expelled from East High.

RYAN  
Does that mean you have to go to Upper West High. With those innercity kids that move there from like Boston.

SHARPAY  
Oh yes. I need to go to school with the Urban Kidz.

_Sharpay's mom and dad rush into her room._

SHARPAY  
Did you come to drop the Upper West bomb on my life?

MRS EVANS  
Oh god, honey, no. We would never send you there.

MR EVANS  
We're going to be sending you to the Dramma Scuola in L'Italia!

RYAN  
Translation. We don't speak dweeb.

MRS EVANS  
It is a prestigious drama school.

SHARPAY  
New York? Tornoto? Los Angles?

MRS EVANS  
Milan!

_Mr and Mrs Evans give big smiles at Sharpay._

SHARPAY  
That is halfway across the country.

_Ryan turned and whispered in Sharpay's ear._

RYAN  
_Whisper  
_Italian Boys.

SHARPAY  
When do I leave!!!

MRS EVANS  
Splendid!

MR EVANS  
You'll leave tommorrow. Meanwhile, we'll be getting a little itlaian girl. She speaks fluent english, and very beautiful. Great for you son.

RYAN  
Yeah Dad.

_Ryan's phone rang. Ryan walked out onto the balcony._

RYAN  
Hello?

_Screen splits and Blingah appears on other side._

BLINGAH  
Where can I meet you?

RYAN  
Lava Springs; 20 minutes.

_Ryan clicks the phone shut._

_END OF SCENE THIRTEEN  
_

**SCENE FOURTEEN**

**Setting: Lava Springs Poool  
Camera Angle: Focused on the empty calm water. It becomes instantly distilled by splashes.  
Students: Mr. Blingah and Ryan jump into the pool. they are lounging.**

RYAN  
Chad saw us kiss.

BLINGAH  
I know.

RYAN  
Won't people wonder what's going on?

BLINGAH  
I know. That is why I decided no more school affairs. Everything has to be off campus.

RYAN  
Like Lava Springs?

_Ryan leans in and kisses Mr. Blingah's lips._

BLINGAH  
Hotel rooms?

_Blingah pecks Ryan._

RYAN  
You're place.

BLINGAH  
Not my place. We can't do anything there.

RYAN  
Why? Afraid you're bachelor pad isn't good enough for this hip teen?

BLINGAH  
It isn't that.

RYAN  
What is it then, Colby?!

BLINGAH  
I'm married!

RYAN  
Oh my god.

_Ryan climbs out of the pool._

RYAN  
You used me for my teenage butt. Well watch it leave. And in class don't even bother looking at me you low life.

_Ryan snatches his towel and clothes and storms off._

_END OF SCENE FOURTEEN_

**SCENE FIFTEEN**

**Setting: The next day at East High. Its the hallway bustling.  
Camera angle: Focused down the center of the hallway.  
Students: Troy, Chad, and Jason are at Chad's locker. AJ is talking to Mr. Blingah about an assignment he missed. Taylor and Gabriella are talking in the middle of the hall. Allessandra and Ryan walk into the hall. Camera focus on Allessandra and Ryan.**

RYAN  
This is basically the main hallway. You have my sisters old locker.

_Ryan points to the pink locker with a gold star on it._

ALLESSANDRA  
Your sister had a huge ego.

RYAN  
The biggest.

_Ryan looks over at Mr. Blingah who is looking back. While Ryan is trapped in the stare off. Gabriella and Taylor walk over._

GABRIELLA  
Hey Ryan. Sorry about Sharpay.

_Taylor laughs. Gabriella gives her a nasty look._

TAYLOR  
I mean. It's a tragedy to lose someone in our student body.

RYAN  
Thanks guys. While my parents sent Shar to school in Italy and we got this girl. Her name is Allessandra.

TAYLOR  
_Loud and Clear  
_IT...IS...NICE...TO...MEET...YOU

ALLESSANDRA  
I speak fluent english

GABRIELLA  
I'm Gabriella and this is Taylor.

TAYLOR  
And I love your outfit.

ALLESSANDRA  
Gwen Stefani designed it for my older sister.

GABRIELLA  
You know Gwen Stefani?

ALLESSANDRA  
Totally.

TAYLOR  
Oh my god. Oh my god. Do you want to walk with us to class?

ALLESSANDRA  
Sure. Bye, Ry.

_Allessandra, Taylor, and Gabriella walk away chatting. Ryan shakes his head. Camera turns to focus on Troy, Chad, and Jason._

TROY  
We have a meeting with the principal today about punishment.

JASON  
You'll be suspended without a doubt.

TROY  
My dad says if that happens they might send me to a different school.

CHAD  
They can't. That's the end of senior year. You can't go.

TROY  
If my dad says so. I'm out.

_Chad slams his locker shut._

CHAD  
This is bull!

TROY  
We have to get to Spanish.

_The guys walk away down the hall._

_END OF SCENE FIFTEEN_

**SCENE SIXTEEN**

**Setting: Mr. Blingah's room.  
Camera Angle: Focused on Mr. Blingah's desk.  
Students: Room is empty except for Mr. Blingah at his desk. Ryan walks by the room.**

BLINGAH  
Mr. Evans?!

_Ryan walks into the room._

RYAN  
I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I don't even want to breathe the same air as you.

BLINGAH  
Then why'd you come running when I called you in here.

RYAN  
I...I don't know.

BLINGAH  
Face it, Ryan, you care about me alot.

_Mr. Blingah crosses to face Ryan; face to face. Mr. Blingah leans in as ??? walks in._

???  
Matthew. Is this one of your little students?

BLINGAH  
Alyssa, darling, yes this is one of my students. Ryan Evans. Ryan this is Alyssa. My wife.

ALYSSA  
Aren't you adorable!

RYAN  
Yeah. I guess.

BLINGAH  
Ryan...I...

RYAN  
Just shut up.

ALYSSA  
What's wrong?

RYAN  
Tell her, Matthew. Tell her how you used me for a fling. Tell her how you kissed me.

ALYSSA  
You what, Matthew?!

BLINGAH  
You have such a creative mind. Don't you have musical auditions.

RYAN  
I do. See you in class; Mr. Blingah.

_Ryan walks away. Alyssa and Mr. Blingah kiss._

ALYSSA  
How was your emergency meeting last nigh at 11 PM?

BLINGAH  
It was fine.

ALYSSA  
What's up? Are you seriously sneaking around with that boy?

BLINGAH  
You don't want me to answer that.

_END OF SCENE SIXTEEN_

**SCENE SEVENTEEN**

**Setting: Cafeteria  
Camera Angle: Focusing through the crowd  
Students: Camera lands on Gabriella, Taylor, and Allessandra sitting at a table on the upperlevel. Allessandra is looking down at the jock table.**

ALLESSANDRA  
So many cute boys; So little time.

TAYLOR  
I guess. Just never date that boy over there.

_Taylor points at Chad._

TAYLOR  
He is a loser and a half.

GABRIELLA

Ignore her. Bitter break-up.

ALLESSANDRA  
He looks like someone I'd like to get to know for someone a loser and a half. I've got some work to do.

_Allessandra walks over and throws her lunch in the trashcan. She waves by to the girls. The camera follows her until she is sitting next to Chad; pushing a cheerleader out of the way._

ALLESSANDRA  
Allessandra De'ellacourt at your service.

CHAD  
Chad Danforth, ready when you are.

ALLESSANDRA  
Such a gentleman. How about you and I hang out free period after lunch?

CHAD  
I know a place.

ALLESSANDRA  
What are we waiting for jockstrap?

_Chad smirked and grabbed Allessandra's hand and let her out the cafeteria, out the backdoor, and into the empty auto shop._

CHAD  
Its quiet here.

ALLESSANDRA

I like it.

_Allessandra and Chad kiss deeply and passionately. It slowly turns into a heated make-out session. The bell rings signaling free period. They pull away, out of breath, and slightly sweaty._

CHAD  
The auto class will be here soon.

ALLESSANDRA

Well we better find a new place to make-out.

_Allessandra and Chad walk out of the auto shop room. Hand in Hand._

_END OF SCENE SEVENTEEN_

PRINCIPAL

It has been an odd end to the first month back after winter vacation, boys.

AJ  
Yes sir.

PRINCIPAL  
You both are an asset to our basketball team as you know.

TROY  
Sir, I quit. AJ is captain now.

PRINCIPAL  
Whipping the team into shape, Jackson?

AJ  
You know it, sir.

PRINCIPAL  
I'm going to tell you boys right now. Fighting isn't the way to solve a problem.

TROY  
Can you just give us the punishment so we can go, sir, please?

AJ  
Got a hot date with your locker.

TROY  
Very funny! Let me give you another fat lip.

AJ and Troy stand up about to fight.

PRINCIPAL

Boys. Usually I would have to suspend you for this. But right now I do not want to ruin our chances against Upper West High in the game next week. So boys, you both have a week of night detention.

AJ and TROY

Yes Sir.

AJ and Troy run off. Principal shoots a basket in his mini-hoop.

End Of Scene Nineteen.

SCENE TWENTY

Setting: Week Later; hallway.

Camera Angle: Focused on Troy at his locker staring at Gabriella talking to AJ. Mr. Blingah and his wife are seen holding hands, and talking. Chad and Allessandra are at Allessandra's locker; lovey dovey. Jason and Kelsi are walking down the hall holding hands.

TROY  
I hate Febuary.

ALLESSANDRA AND CHAD walk over to Troy; hand in hand.

ALLESSANDRA  
Hello Dahhling. Why the long face?

CHAD  
Troy is depressed because tommorrow is Valentine's Day and he has no Valentine.

TROY  
I'm not mad because of that. I'm mad because of that.

Troy points at AJ and Gabriella flirting.

ALLESSANDRA  
You two have been over for weeks. Get a new girl.

Camera focuses on AJ and Gabriella.

GABRIELLA  
You're such a flirt, AJ.

AJ tickles Gabriella's side.

GABRIELLA

Giggle

Quit It.

AJ  
You're just so darn cute.

GABRIELLA

You aren't too bad yourself, basketball boy.

AJ

So what do you say?

GABRIELLA  
To what?

AJ  
Valentines Dance tomorrow night? Go with me?

GABRIELLA  
Baby, you know it.

Gabriella and AJ kiss. She shuts her locker and they walk away holding hands. Camera focuses back on Allessandra, Troy, and Chad.

ALLESSANDRA

She's moved on. What are you waiting for?_Chad and Allessandra walk off holding hands. Troy looks over at Taylor and smiles._

_END OF SCENE TWENTY_

TAYLOR  
I was really surprised when you asked me on this date Troy. I never thought us as close friends.

TROY  
I wanted to get to know you better.

TAYLOR  
That's so amazing, Troy.Troy is staring at Gabriella, who hasn't noticed. Taylor looks to see what he's staring at.

TAYLOR  
Oh my god.

TROY  
Taylor it isn't what you think.

TAYLOR

So you didn't bring me here to make her jealous?

TROY

So it is what you think.

_Taylor stands up and holds Troy's hand and brings him over to Gabriella. She puts their hands together and they look around frantic._

TAYLOR  
Obviously you guys still love each other.

AJ  
What?

KELSI  
I think we better go?

AJ  
Gabriella?!

GABRIELLA

AJ, can I just talk to Troy? Alone?!

_The entire party leaves down to bowl. Troy and Gabriella sit across from eachother._

TROY

Gabriella, I still love you. And I know you have feelings for me.

GABRIELLA  
Troy, I'm with AJ now, done.

TROY  
You've never been upfront about your feelings until you trusted someone. Don't shut me out.

GABRIELLA  
How can I trust you when you don't trust me?

TROY  
Remember our amazing summer. We had our share of troubles, and we made. Gabriella, I don't want to be here if you're not by my side.

GABRIELLA  
I'm with AJ now.

TROY  
Do you love him?Gabriella looks away.

TROY  
DO YOU LOVE HIM?!

GABRIELLA

_Shouting.  
_Yes! I love AJ!

_Troy runs out of the bowling alley and into his truck. He starts to drive, and faster, and faster, and then he drives off a guard rail into a lake._

END OF SCENE TWENTY-ONE

END OF ACT ONE


	2. Act Two

**ACT TWO**

**SCENE ONE**

**Setting: East High Hallway.**

**Camera Settings: Black and white film. Focused on just the school. Troy's locker is decorated in pictures, and flowers. Focus is on it. Slowly shifts to Gabriella and Taylor.**

**Students: Gabriella and Taylor at locker. Wildcats team walks up to Troy's locker and drops red and white roses (only roses are in color). Allessandra and Chad are at her locker. She is crying her eyes out. Chad feels a tear trickle down. AJ walks over to Gabriella.**

**Backround Music: Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, and Allessandra singing Seasons Of Love B from RENT.**

AJ  
I know how upset you are baby.

GABRIELLA  
No you don't. You didn't even give Troy a chance. You immediately called him out. This is all your fault.

_Gabriella slams her locker shut and runs away. Taylor chases after her. AJ walks away in thought. Ryan enters and bumps into Allessandra._

RYAN

Sorry, you guys.

ALLESSANDRA  
Its fine, Ryan. It's just some things are a little shaken up right now.

RYAN  
I know. I'd never thought Troy...

CHAD  
No one did. Gabriella is the only one who knows why he did it. She won't talk to anyone.

ALLESSANDRA  
I bet its her fault.

RYAN  
Don't say that. She would never make anyone do that. She's a sweet girl.

CHAD

I should have been at The Hub that night. I could have friggn' stopped him.

ALLESSANDRA

Jason could have done something.

RYAN  
Troy killed himself. It was no one's fault.

CHAD  
He was fine before that AJ kid moved here.

_AJ comes back into the hall from a different hall and walks passed Chad. Chad jumps on AJ and starts to punch him. With the first punch, everything is back into color._

ALLESSANDRA

_Yelling_

CHAD QUIT IT!

CHAD

You killed my best friend.

_AJ pushes Chad off and AJ runs away. Chad kicks the air, punches the locker, and slides to the ground in tears._

CHAD  
He killed my best friend.

ALLESSANDRA  
I know baby.

_ALLESSANDRA sits down next to CHAD and they cry together. Ryan looks at them in shock, and walks away in frenzy._

_END OF SCENE ONE_

**SCENE TWO**

**Setting: Girl's Room.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Gabriella and Taylor.**

**Students: Gabriella and Taylor on sink crying. Ryan barges in.**

TAYLOR  
This is the girl's room.

RYAN  
I know that. But it isn't like im in here to check out the "babes." I need to talk to that babe, right there.

GABRIELLA  
What did I do?

RYAN  
What did Troy say before he left the Hub that night?

_Gabriella looks away._

RYAN  
Tell me. Everyone around here is in such shock. They need to know the truth. Chad almost killed your boyfriend two seconds ago.

GABRIELLA  
I killed Troy.

RYAN  
What?

GABRIELLA  
When he stormed off I just had told him I didn't love him. That I loved AJ.

RYAN  
You did kill him.

TAYLOR

Ryan; Troy killed himself.

RYAN  
She basically killed him.

_Gabriella starts crying insanely again._

RYAN  
You little bitch!

_Ryan storms out of the girl's room. Gabriella is crying into Taylor's arms._

_END OF SCENE TWO_

**SCENE THREE**

**Setting: Ryan and Sharpay's room.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on the bedroom door. Occasionally looks back to see Ryan and Allessandra.**

**Students: Ryan is doing homework. Allessandra is on the phone. The door swings open and lighting strikes. Sharpay struts in.**

SHARPAY

Hey Ryan.

RYAN

_Excited Scream_

SHARRR!

_Ryan runs to Sharpay and they hug. Allessandra gives a nasty look to Sharpay._

ALLESSANDRA

_Into phone_

Hold on. I'm going to go talk on the balcony, baby.

_Allessandra walks out to the balcony and shuts the huge French doors._

SHARPAY  
Can you tell me what has been going on here? I come home to Daddy yelling into his cell phone about Troy, Mom is crying because Troy is plastered all over the news, and the local paper says Troy killed himself. What's up little brother?

RYAN  
Gabriella started to date AJ because her and Troy broke up. But Troy stilled loved her so at The Hub he confronted her with his feelings and she was all "I love AJ." And he ended driving his car off a cliff.

_Sharpay talks off her sunglasses and gives Ryan and "Oh My God" look. She sits on the bed in shock. Then lounges back and files her nails._

SHARPAY  
Its going to be one hot funereal.

_Sharpay laughed._

RYAN  
I called Gabriella a bitch today for basically killing Troy.

SHARPAY  
I would have done the same. Miss Goody Two Shoes was never good enough for him.

RYAN  
Oh and you don't the best part of about you being gone. A trageic happened in my life.

SHARPAY

Mr. Blingah was under six inches.

RYAN  
No you pervert. He's married. To a woman.

SHARPAY  
No way.

RYAN  
Oh yeah.

SHARPAY  
That's the most boring thing I have ever heard.

RYAN  
What are you doing back anyway?

SHARPAY

Court date. Whose the baby Allessandra is on the phone with?

RYAN  
I don't know. Probably Chad.

_Camera switches to outside while Allessandra on the phone._

ALLESSANDRA

_into phone_

How long until I see you?

_Screen Splits. Troy is on one side._

TROY  
A little while.

ALLESSANDRA  
I really thought you were dead.

TROY  
I got out of the car quick enough.

ALLESSANDRA

I was so upset. I thought we all lost you forever.

TROY  
You seemed to really care. What was with the baby a minute ago?

ALLESSANDRA  
Sharpay came into the room. I made it seem like I was talking to Chad.

TROY  
Allessandra, you can't tell anyone I'm alive.

ALLESSANDRA  
Why?

TROY  
I'm not going back. I've got a plane ticket. I'm moving far away from Alberquerque and all this drama.

ALLESSANDRA  
Think about it. Maybe you'll change your mind.

_Allessandra clicks her phone shut and heads back inside._

_END OF SCENE THREE_

**SCENE FOUR**

_JUDGE PLAYED BY JUDGE JOE BROWN_

_SHARPAY's LAYWER PLAYED BY RONDELL SHERIDAN  
BRENNA's PARENTS PLAYED BY AMANDA STEPTO and TOM CRUISE_

_BRENNA's LAWYER PLAYED BY ANTONIO BANDERES_

**Setting: Court Room.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Sharpay in tears at the witness stand. **

**People in Scene: Judge at his stand. Sharpay in witness stand. Sharpay's lawyer at a desk. Brenna's parents, and Brenna's lawyer at another desk. The Jury on one side. The entire East High student body is in the bulk of the courtroom.**

JUDGE  
Sharpay, go ahead.

SHARPAY  
Brenna and I hadn't got along. We had been in fight after fight. And at lunch she provoked me about the musical and I snapped. I pushed her harder until she flipped over the railing.

_Fade to black._

_Fade open to RYAN at the witness stand._

RYAN  
Everything Sharpay said was true. They had fights. Brenna provoked Sharpay; but Sharpay took it too far.

_Fade to black._

_Fade open to Brenna's Lawyer walking around the courtoom, frantic, pointing at Sharpay and yelling._

_Fade to black._

_Open to focus on Judge._

JUDGE  
Jury; your verdict.

_Slowly shift to Jury._

JUROR

Guilty.

_Slowly shift to Sharpay who has collapsed on the table in tears._

_Fade to Black._

_Fade open to Sharpay standing in front of the Judge._

JUDGE  
I don't like these cases, Sharpay, as much as you won't like your sentence. You are 10 months shy of 18. Which means you are still a minor. You will have to spend those 10 months in a Juvenile Detention Center, with minimal parental, family, or friend visits. After those 10 months. We'll review the case and see if you learned the lesson. If you still need more time, you could end up with life in jail. Take her away.

_Sharpay is led out of the courtoom in tears. Everyone is filing out after her._

_END OF SCENE FOUR_

**SCENE FIVE**

**Setting: East High Hallway. **

**Camera Angle: Focused on Ryan.**

**Students: Ryan is at his locker looking at a book. Allessandra is at her locker looking nervous. Chad walks up behind her, hugs her, and they walk off hand in hand. Gabriella walks into the scene and looks at Ryan. She has a tear trickle down and walks away. Mr. Blingah walks over to Ryan.**

BLINGAH  
Ready to talk to me yet?

RYAN  
I don't think I'll ever be.

BLINGAH

I'm sorry, Ryan. My marriage...

RYAN  
To a woman. That isn't what you don't get. If it was a guy I could have understood that you wanted someone younger.

BLINGAH

You don't get it. If you let me explain...

RYAN  
EXPLAIN WHAT?!

_Mr. Blingah grabs Ryan's hand and brings him into his room._

BLINGAH

As Alyssa's last dying wish she wanted me to marry her.

RYAN

Dying wish? What are you talking about?

BLINGAH

Three years ago Alyssa was supposed to die. We dated. But she was the last girl I ever was with. I cheated on her so many times, but when we learned she was going to die. She asked me to marry her.

RYAN  
And after she didn't die. You didn't leave her?

BLINGAH  
I couldn't bare it. I don't even look at Alyssa as a friend because she's caused so much hell in my life.

RYAN  
You don't even love her. But she thinks you do. So you just live with this pain.

BLINGAH  
You are the first perosn I cared for since the marriage.

_Ryan kissed Mr. Blingah tenderly._

RYAN  
If you mess up again. I'll never forgive you.

_Ryan walks out of Mr. Blingah's room._

_END OF SCENE FIVE._

**SCENE SIX**

**Setting: Park.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Allessandra.**

**Students: Allessandra sits on a bench on the telephone.**

ALLESSANDRA  
_Into Phone_

Chad, I'm sorry I couldn't hang out tonight. I'm so sick.

_Pause._

ALLESSANDRA

_Into Phone._

Bye. I love you too.

_Hangs up phone. A person in a black hoodie, sunglasses, jeans, and converse walks over to Allessandra._

Did anyone see you?

ALLESSANDRA  
No. And I just lied to my boyfriend for you. Loser.

I'm sorry. I can't seen anything through these sunglasses. Anyone around.

ALLESSANDRA  
It is just us, Troy.

_Troy takes off the sunglasses._

TROY

Hey.

_They hug._

ALLESSANDRA  
You smell horrible. Where have you been?

TROY

Everywhere. Anywhere.

ALLESSANDRA  
You can stay in the basement! The Evans don't go down there.

TROY

I stayed in the pool house last night.

ALLESSANDRA  
You couldn't call and tell me.

_Camera slowly shifts to Taylor whose hiding behind a tree watching Troy and Allessandra._

TAYLOR  
He's alive?!

_End of Scene Six._

**SCENE SEVEN**

**Setting: East High Classroom.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Gabriella.**

**Students: Gabriella is sitting reading a book. AJ is sitting next to her. He is rubbing her back and she just shurgs it off. AJ goes to grab Gabriella's hand as she shuts the book but she pulls away fast.**

GABRIELLA

AJ, stop.

AJ  
We're dating, babe, I love you. Its alright.

GABRIELLA

I can't handle this. Between Troy's death and you.

AJ  
What about me?!

GABRIELLA  
You're so persistent. I can't do this anymore. I can't do us.

AJ  
You're breaking up with me...?

GABRIELLA

Yes. I am.

_Gabriella moves her seat to the front of the room. AJ has his head in his hands. Taylor runs in and slides next to Gabriella._

TAYLOR  
No AJ?

GABRIELLA  
I just...don't want to be with him.

TAYLOR  
Admit it, Gabs, you aren't over Troy.

GABRIELLA  
I'm glad somebody notices.

TAYLOR

Well you're going to love it when I tell you this.

GABRIELLA  
You going to blame me for his death too? I can't believe that its basically my fault. I can't believe I made him kill himself over a lie.

TAYLOR  
Don't blame yourself because he isn't dead.

GABRIELLA

That's not funny.

TAYLOR  
I saw him int he park with Allessandra. I'd talk to her.

_Allessandra walks in and Gabriella pulls her into the seat on her other side._

GABRIELLA  
Troy is alive?!

_Allessandra looks down at the floor worried._

_END OF SCENE SEVEN._

**SCENE EIGHT**

**Setting: East High Hallway.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Allessandra, Gabriella, and Taylor at Allessandra's locker.**

**Students: Allessandra, Gabriella, and Taylor are talking at Allessandra's locker.**

GABRIELLA  
Why didn't Troy tell me?

ALLESSANDRA  
He thinks you don't love him.

GABRIELLA

The thing is. I will never stop loving Troy.

ALLESSANDRA

You need to tell him that before anything else. Here is my phone. He won't answer if its anybody else's number.

_Allessandra gives Gabriella her phone. Gabriella dissappears into a deserted hallway. She dials Troy's number and presses the phone to her ear. Screen splits. One side is Troy rummaging through the Evans pool house. The other is Gabriella._

TROY

Allessandra the Evans' are home!!!

GABRIELLA  
This isn't Allessandra.

TROY  
Gabs, she told you?

GABRIELLA  
Troy, I need to tell you something before we get into this Allessandra drama.

TROY  
My news first. You can be happy with AJ now because I've fallen for someone else.

GABRIELLA

_Starting to cry._

Oh. Well. I'm sorry, but I dumped AJ because I still love you.

TROY

Gabriella, you told me you loved AJ. I drove off a cliff because you hurt me so bad. Allessandra was the one who stuck by me...

GABRIELLA

_Screaming_

YOU FELL FOR ALLESSANDRA! She's dating your best friend.

TROY  
She's over him. I mean after last night...We had fun together. We fooled around. It was passionate.

GABRIELLA

_Screaming and Crying_

You had sex with her!!

_Gabriella clicks the phone shut and whips it down the hall. The screen unsplits. Gabriella charges back to Allessandra and slaps her._

GABRIELLA

_Screaming_

You slt! I can't believe you slept with him.

_Chad walks down the hall and goes to hug Allessandra._

GABRIELLA

_Screaming_

You're girlfriend is a lying, cheating, wore!

_Taylor grabs Gabriella and drags her away as she cries and screams at Allessandra._

_END OF SCENE EIGHT._

**SCENE NINE**

**Setting: Gabriella is crying behind the bleachers in the gym.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Chad walking into gym.**

**Students: Gabriella crying behind the bleachers in the gym. Chad walks into the gym followed by Allessandra.**

ALLESSANDRA

Baby, I don't even know what she was talking about.

CHAD

Gabriella has never lied to me. Why should she start now?

ALLESSANDRA  
You'd believe her over your girlfriend.

CHAD

I don't see why I can't? I'm allowed to.

ALLESSANDRA  
Baby, I love you.

CHAD  
Don't friggn lie like that!

ALLESSANDRA

I'm not lying.

CHAD

Troy called me last night. About to fall over drunk saying he slept with you. This morning I was coming over to dump your sorry ass.

ALLESSANDRA

Troy was a better anyway!

_Allessandra storms off. Gabriella runs out from behind the bleachers and hugs Chad._

GABRIELLA  
No one has ever done that for me.

CHAD

Somebody had to. Coming back to class?

GABRIELLA  
No. I can't face them.

CHAD  
You don't have to do it alone.

_Chad grabs Gabriella's hand. Gabriella pulls it away and backs up to have her back face the bleachers._

GABRIELLA

This is moving so fast.

CHAD  
Gabriella, I want you. And I know you want me.

_Chad walks over to her. Gabriella moves away but Chad runs at her and blocks her movement._

GABRIELLA

Chad. Let me go.

_Blackout._

GABRIELLA's VOICE

Chad! I said no!

_End of Scene Nine._

**SCENE TEN**

**Setting: Outside the school.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Troy leaning against a tree holding a single red rose. **

**Students: Troy leaning against tree. LOUD BELL. Allessandra runs out towards Troy and hugs him. Camera shifts, to focus on Gabriella scurrying to her mom's car but is stopped by Taylor. Chad is talking to Jason at one of the benches. Blingah and Ryan are sitting on a bench holding hands talking about their day. Alyssa is storming over toward them.**

**Background Music: It Ends Tonight sung by CHAD; chorus sung by ALLESSANDRA and GABRIELLA.**

ALLESSANDRA  
_Kiss Troy_

I had no idea you'd be here.

_Takes rose._

TROY  
Why wouldn't I wait for you? I love you.

_Allessandra looks blankly. Troy smiles._

TROY  
Usually we expect an answer back.

ALLESSANDRA

Usually I don't go from one boyfriend to the cheatee in one day.

TROY

Sorry I didn't get the rule book. I'll just go.

_Troy runs to his truck. Allessandra looks around in nervousness; realizes what she's done._

ALLESSANDRA

_Shout._  
Troy I do love you!

_Camera angle shifts to Gabriella and Taylor._

TAYLOR  
Why are you going home? Shouldn't you go to the clinic for disease; pregnancies?

GABRIELLA  
I don't want to. I don't want to deal with this. I shouldn't have told you.

_Gabriella turns to leave._

TAYLOR  
You said no. That's illegal.

_Gabriella faces Taylor._

TAYLOR

_Yell_

Chad scarred you for life!

_Camera shifts to Chad and Jason._

CHAD  
Dude, it was the nicest ass I'd ever tapped.

JASON  
And she wanted. She wanted to go all the way with you.

CHAD  
I was her knight in shining armour. Who wears that and isn't asking for it?

TAYLOR

_Distant_

Chad scarred you for life!

JASON  
What's she yelling about?

CHAD  
_Nervous_

Who knows? Talk to you later dude.

_Chad runs off. Camera shifts to Ryan and Mr. Blingah. Alyssa has entered their romantic conversation._

ALYSSA  
You stole my husband, you twight. He's half your age.

BLINGAH

Twice the energy.

_Blingah and Ryan kiss in confidence._

RYAN  
Move along wicked witch.

_Alyssa slaps Ryan._

ALYSSA  
This isn't over, Matthew Colby Blingah, and it never will be.

_Alyssa storms off._

_  
END OF SCENE TEN._

**SCENE ELEVEN**

**  
Setting: Evans' Kitchen**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Ryan and Allessandra.**

**Students: Ryan is eating an apple leaning over the marble island; Allessandra is leaning over eating cereal.**

RYAN  
So whose the new guy that guy you the rose?

ALLESSANDRA  
Nobody.

RYAN  
Really? He looked strangely familiar like a certain dead high school basketballer?

ALLESSANDRA  
It was Troy.

RYAN  
I knew it. Matt totally owes me that night in Vegas now.

_Ryan whips the apple into the trashcan. A clicking of heels can be heard._

RYAN  
Hello?

ALLESSANDRA  
Aren't your parents not supposed to be home until late?

RYAN  
Yeah.

_Sharpay scurries in._

SHARPAY  
Never fear. Sharpay is here.

_She is in a glamorous skimpy silver dress, with a white shoulder coat thing, She is holding her little dog with huge white sunglasses with her short blonde hair up._

ALLESSANDRA  
What are you doing here?

RYAN

_Excited_  
Your hair!

SHARPAY

With graduation coming next week. I needed a new hair-doo. And to get out of jail I just shook my taa-taas, had a little fun, and got let off for good behavior.

ALLESSANDRA  
Somebody is a little...

SHARPAY

Don't speak. Aren't you the one who slept with the dead boy?

ALLESSANDRA

And I totally ruined that this afternoon. How could this happen to me?

SHARPAY  
The boy is a basketballer. It is simple. Just call him.

RYAN  
Shar, you still have your touch.

SHARPAY  
Go, Allie.

_Allessandra grins and runs off. Sharpay and Ryan look at eachother as Sharpay puts down a cell phone. Its start to vibrate reading ALLESSANDRA CALLING... Ryan and Sharpay laugh uproarisly._

_END OF SCENE ELEVEN._

**SCENE TWELVE**

**Setting: Troy's House.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on Troy's door.**

**Students: Rain pouring. Allessandra runs up and bangs on the door. A pink slowly follows and stops a few feet down the road. Sharpay and Ryan tumble out. Troy opens the door.**

ALLESSANDRA  
I tried coloring, IMing, and emailing. Why are you avoiding me?

TROY  
I'm not avoiding you. You sent all that stuff to my interweb compatable cell phone and somebody stole it.

ALLESSANDRA  
I'm sorry for accusing you.

TROY  
Is that all you came here to say?

ALLESSANDRA  
I ran 42 blocks just to tell you I love you.

_Troy runs at her and picks her up. They start making out. Allessandra's bag goes flying into the bus Sharpay and Ryan are in. Sharpay slips Troy's phone into the bag. She slides the bag under the bush. Allessandra runs over and snatches her bag._

ALLESSANDRA

Why del studly we need to save something for later!

_Troy's phone begins to ring "Get'cha head in the game!"_

TROY  
What?

_Troy grabs Allessandra's bag and pulls out his phone. He answers. Camera switches to the bush._

SHARPAY  
_Into phone_

Hey Troy. Guess who is out of jail?!

TROY

_Into Phone_

I'll talk to you later.

_Troy hangs up. Camera switches to focus Allessandra with terror in her eyes._

ALLESSANDRA  
I didn't do it.

TROY

Allessandra, my parents paid 500 dollars for a phone that you took within seconds.

ALLESSANDRA  
I didn't do it. I swear.

TROY  
I don't want to talk to you right now. You used me for my things just to get money for yourself.

ALLESSANDRA  
Troy...I never...I didn't.

TROY

_Shouts_

Get lost!

_Allessandra runs off. Troy's phone rings. Screen splits to a crying Gabriella being hugged by Taylor. a Police Officer sitting next to Gabriella._

GABRIELLA

_Into Phone_

Troy. I really need you here with me right now. I'm at the police station.

TROY  
_Into Phone_

What happened?

GABRIELLA

_Into Phone_

Just come please!

_Gabriella hangs up. _

_Fades Black._

_  
END OF SCENE TWELVE_

**SCENE THIRTEEN**

**Setting: Outside Police Station.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on doors.**

**Students: Gabriella and Taylor are walking out of the police station. Troy is running up to them.**

TROY  
Gabriella, what's happened? What's wrong?

_Gabriella falls into Troy's arms in tears._

TROY  
Everything is going to be all right.

_Troy kisses her forehead. Gabriella looks up at him and smiles. They kiss._

GABRIELLA  
I'm happy you came. I need you more than ever right now.

TROY  
You need to tell me what's going on.

TAYLOR

Its Chad, Troy, you think he's a great person...but he can be really destructive.

TROY  
This isn't about you and Chad.

GABRIELLA  
No, its about me and Chad.

_Gabriella pulls out of the hug._

GABRIELLA  
After I called you. I was hurt and so was he. He was there for me, and thought I wanted to have sex with him.

TROY

Did you?

GABRIELLA  
_Crying_

He didn't stop.

_Troy's eyes get filled with anger. Troy looked out at the road up the hill and he saw Chad running down the hill on his usual jog. Troy ran up to him._

TROY  
Get lost.

CHAD  
Dude, we're friends.

TROY  
Get out of here now!

_Chad looks at Gabriella._

CHAD  
Oh she's a good one, Troy.

TROY  
Don't you dare touch her!

CHAD  
She asked for it.

TROY  
She didn't want it.

CHAD  
You all of a sudden care about her?

TROY

I never stopped.

CHAD  
You didn't act it when you slept with that skank I call an ex-girlfriend.

TROY

Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't anything. Don't come near her.

CHAD  
She'll be coming back for more. They always do.

_Troy sucker punches Chad in the face. Pushes Chad to the ground and beats him up pretty bad, and then before walking away kicks him a few times. Chad just lies there, breathing, and a moaning for help. Gabriella, Troy, and Taylor climb into their cars and speed off._

_END OF SCENE THIRTEEN._

**SCENE FOURTEEN**

**Setting: Gabriella's Bedroom.**

**Camera Angle: Scanning the room and stopping at Troy and Gabriella lying there in bed.**

**Students; Troy and Gabriella are finishing up having sex. They plop down lying next to eachother holding hands in her bed.**

GABRIELLA  
I missed you. Are you going to come to graduation?

TROY  
You know I will be there.

_They kiss._

TROY  
i have good news. Next year I'm going to redo senior year.

GABRIELLA  
That's awesome. I have news too.

_Gabriella wraps the blanket around her and wallks over to her desk and snatches up a letter. She walks back and hands it too Troy._

TROY  
You got accepted.

GABRIELLA  
Yeah. To College in Egypt.

TROY  
Well...Gabs, maybe we should have talked before...

_Sirens. Taylor screaming. Gabriella slips back into a night gown and runs to the balcony. Troy slides on pajama pants and runs out. Taylor was running from the cops._

TAYLOR

_Shouts_

They saw us last with Chad. They're here to take us to the police station. We're going to be arrested, I know it. I'm too nice for prison.

_Troy and Gabriella look at eachother. Gabriella looks at the ground._

GABRIELLA  
Taylor is going places and you need to get back into school. I've got what I wanted. I can surivive jail. I'll say I did it.

TROY  
I won't let you do this.

GABRIELLA  
I want to.

_Gabriella climes down the balcony vines and goes to the Cop talking to Taylor._

GABRIELLA  
Sir, I know what this is about because...

TROY

_from balcony_

I did it.

_Cop looks at him and waves him down._

_END OF SCENE FOURTEEN_

**SCENE FIFTEEN**

**Setting: East High Gym.**

**Camera Angle: Focused on all the East High students in the bleachers.**

**Students; All students, but Chad, and Troy. Sharpay, Teachers, and parents are on the other side of the bleachers. The Principal is at half court.**

**Backround Music: Graduation by Vitamin C sung by Sharpay, Gabriella, Allessandra, and Taylor.**

PRINCIPAL  
It has been a crazy year for all the seniors. We've had ups and downs, but we still want everyone to know that its been a great year throughout the dramatics that have followed this class.

_Fade to Troy sitting in a jail cell with his head in his hands. a Cop is standing over him._

COP  
If that boy dies, son, you will be facing 20 to life in here. Or the death penalty. Do you understand the harshness of what you have done?

TROY

_Crying_  
I wish I never did it.

_Fade back to Principal talking._

PRINCIPAL  
Our graduates before you have faced many challanges and triumphs over their years here. I would like to welcome our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez.

_Gabriella walks to the mic._

GABRIELLA  
I came here at midterm Junior year. I immediately became known as the geeky genius girl again, but that changed when I joined the Twinkle Towne Musical with Troy Bolton.

_Fade to Troy and Gabriella holding hands through the jail cell._

GABRIELLA  
Promise me you'll make it to graduation later. Promise me that one thing.

TROY  
I can only try, babe, I love you.

_Fade to Gabriella's face streaming with tears as she speaks._

GABRIELLA  
I have made so many friends here from the moment I have come. and East High has been a great part of my life.

_Camera shifts to Taylor crying._

_Fade to first time Taylor and Gabriella met. Fade back to Taylor's crying face._

_Camera shifts to Ryan smirking._

_Fade to HSM2 scene where Gabriella invited Ryan to the baseball game._

_Fade to Chad in a hospital bed. His dad is outside the room. A doctor walks out of the hospital room where Chad is._

DOCTOR  
I'm sorry. Your son he won't make it.

_Fade to Gabriella's upset face._

GABRIELLA  
There are people here that I never truly called a friend. All people can't get along but sometimes we all never got along.

_Camera shifts to Sharpay._

_Fade to Sharpay and Gabriella's fight before GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY in HSM2._

_Fade back to Gabriella's face._

GABRIELLA  
All I have to say is we've made it somehow or another.

_They all throw up their hats. People hug. Gabriella tosses her up to Sharpay who smiles. All the parents are clapping._

_FADE TO BLACK._

_  
CREDITS:_

_SONG: Kiss Me by New Found Glory sung by Zac Efron and Lucas Grabeel_

_ZAC EFRON...TROY BOLTON_

_VANESSA HUDGENS...GABRIELLA MONTEZ_

_CORBIN BLEU...CHAD DANFORTH_

_MONIQUE COLEMAN...TAYLOR MCKESSIE_

_LUCAS GRABEEL...RYAN EVANS_

_ASHLEY TISDALE...SHARPAY EVANS_

_JOHNNY DEPP...MATTHEW BLINGAH_

_JAMIE LYNN SPEARS...ALLESSANDRA DE'LLACOURT_

_ELIJAH KELLY...AJ JACKSON  
CASSIE STEELE...BRENNA MICHAELS_

_KATE WINSLET...ALYSSA BLINGAH_

_JUDGE JOE BROWN...JUDGE_

_RONDELL SHERIDAN...SHARPAY's LAWYER  
AMANDA STEPTO  
TOM CRUISE...BRENNA's PARENTS_

_ANTONIA BANDERAS...BRENNA's LAWYER_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FANS OF HSM3: What's this all about?_

_BASED ON IDEAS BY DISNEY CHANNEL_

_I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR DISNEY CHANNEL._

_NOR DO I OWN THE MUSIC PUT FORTH IN THIS FAN FICTION._


End file.
